<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drooper x Fleegle Oneshots Book by TheArtsWizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493540">Drooper x Fleegle Oneshots Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsWizard/pseuds/TheArtsWizard'>TheArtsWizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsWizard/pseuds/TheArtsWizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has really made many stories solely on this pairing so I decided to do it myself. There will be some smut oneshots here so viewer discretion is advised</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bingo/Snorky(mentioned), Drooper/Fleegle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drooper x Fleegle Oneshots Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone, so this is my first work on archive on my own. As the title suggests this will be a oneshots book dedicated to the pairing Fleegle x Drooper. I'm already working on a one shot but I would love if you guys could suggest anything in the comments. Hope you enjoy these!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>